


R is for Resistance is Futile

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, part 5 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	R is for Resistance is Futile

Sam's blue-hazel eyes were dripping with empathy as he waited patiently.

Dean registered the exact moment the distressed witness fell under his spell and began to talk, emptying out her heart to the handsome, sympathetic FBI agent.

The puppies never failed, Dean chortled.

His brother was a walking truth serum, applied not with a syringe but with a soulful gaze.

Pity the geek had the same effect on him, Dean mused.

It wasn't quite so funny when he automatically surrendered to Sam's pleading stares, but then it felt good to see the satisfied smile on his sibling's face, so whatever.


End file.
